


Nighttime Comforts

by MaryEvH



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryEvH/pseuds/MaryEvH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine/Courfeyrac drabble that takes place six years after the battle of the barricade. General Audiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Comforts

“Courf?” he heard his wife’s quiet summons. “Come back to bed, sweetheart. It’s 2:00 in the morning, and you have to get up for work in just a few hours.”

He sighed heavily, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose as he stood at the window, his back to her. “I know, dear. I just…I couldn’t sleep.”

He heard the quiet rustle of the sheets as Éponine got up from their bed and walked over to him, and he turned to look at her as she approached. Her long hair tumbled down around her shoulders, and her silky nightgown clung to her small, perfect form. The first tiny bulges of her pregnancy were barely starting to show. She put a hand on his shoulder when she reached him, looking a little worried. “Are you alright? I know your flashbacks have been coming back recently…”

He looked away from her, biting his lower lip in a vain attempt to hold back the tears. “You guessed it…tonight’s was the worst yet.”

She sighed in pity and turned him so he was in her arms. “I’m sorry, love,” she murmured, stroking back his unruly hair as his tears started to fall. “I miss them too…” She gave him a gentle squeeze as he continued to cry, his body shaking with the force of the sobs as he clutched his wife. “Shh, it’s alright, darling…I’m here; you’re alright…” she murmured in his ear. “It’s all over, it’s been over for six years…everything’s alright.”

“But it’s not,” he gasped. “It’s not alright, Éponine…” She pulled back from the embrace to look at him, concerned, and he explained, “We had plans for after the revolution, the _Amis_ did…we were all going to find wives together, help raise each other’s children…and now…they’re gone,” he wept anew. “They won’t see this baby…our other children…”

She sighed again, pulling him in close. “I know, darling. It pains me, too. Every day, I think about them.” She pulled back, holding his face in her hands and looking into his eyes. “But we have to move on. We have to be strong, in their memory. When our children are older, we’ll tell them all about the _Amis,_ the uncles they never met. I promise.” Courfeyrac looked up at Éponine, his eyes puffy and red with tears, and she gently wiped them away. “They’ll get to know their uncles that weren’t here.”

Her husband chuckled softly, kissing the top of her head. “I suppose so.” A small smile crossed his face. “Grantaire would have taught them to swear,” he laughed.

“And Enjolras would have taught them politics,” Éponine laughed.

Courfeyrac kissed her gently. “I love you.”


End file.
